princess the princess
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: so this is a fanfic a bowt if princess (frum neko atsume) wus well a princess ill make at leested 1 mor chapter mabey mor
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;""princessssss~ it is time 2 waaaaake up" a frameelyer sownding cat sed "eh? mmm wat?" princess sed as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times then terned over "...wat is this im laying on? its a lot softer and nicer then enee ov the normel pellows and things in the yard?" princess thot 2 her self "...wate a sec...weer m i?" princess sed as she sat up in the rly nice royal can-a-pea bed "...wat do u meen? u r weer u allys wake up in ur royal bed" the cat sed "pepper...? wat r u weering?!" princess then looked down "...and wat m i weering!?" princess showted "do u meen my new maid dress? isent it so pritty?" pepper sed twerling a rownd in her maid dress it wus black and wite with bluish green and greenish yellow trim 2 match her eyes "and ur weering ur new custom made cat sized nite gown with pink glitter...do u not remember puting it on last nite?" maid pepper asked "i gess not...i allso dont remember having paw made beding or living in a casle with my own maid but life is full ov serprizes i gess..." princess sed "ur acting a bit strange princess..." maid pepper sed "ya ya im the 1 acting strange yep yep yep i m" princess sed "...i think u need 2 eet sum thing" maid pepper sed "ya i m kinde ov hungry" princess stood owt ov bed and put on sum slipers "come a long meow b4 u eet u must get dressed" maid pepper graved princesses rist then gided her 2 the dressing room 2 get dressed princess put on a pink very poofy flowy dress "wooooooow" princess sed "yes yes it is very pritty meow heers the shoos" maid pepper handed princess silver glittery heels princess put them on then tryed 2 wock "wahh" princess sed all moste falling maid pepper took her paw "carfell" she sed "meow u must eet" down the 4 flites ov stares and down 3 hall ways till thay wer in the dineing room "jeez this casel is masiv" princess sed "well heer we r take a seet" maid pepper sed as she took princess and sat her down at the silver diner tabel maid pepper then skeryd off "...ok?" just then sassy fran came owt with a pen and paper "wat wood u like princess?" sassy fran sed with a smile "umm wat do u hav?" princess asked sassy fran looked at princess confoosted "well every thing" fran replyed "every thing?" "yas every thing u kood ever wunt" "well in that case ill take deluxe tuna bitz!" sassy fran rote that down "with wat?" "...a bull?" princess sed confoosted "hahaha u rly r a funny princess" sassy fran sed laffing then looked bak at princess wateing 4 the rest ov her order "..." "...fish?" "ok" sassy fran then skeryed off a gen princess sied then rested her chin on bothe her paws after a few mints theer wus a lowd nock frum sum weer a few secent after that maid pepper wocked in with sumcat els "princess u hav a visiter~" maid pepper sed princess terned 2 c hoo it wus then a orange colored cat in knite armer wocked up 2 princess and took her paw and kissed it princess blushed "hello i m fred the knite" he sed "...hi" princess sed maid pepper graved knite freds rist then gided him over 2 the uther end ov the silver tabel maid pepper then wint bak over 2 princess and stood b side her "just preetend im not heer" maid pepper sed "but u r heer?" princess sed "i kno but just preetend im not" maid pepper replyed "ok" "food is redy!" sassy fran sed wile carying a bull ov deluxe tuna bitz and a plate ov fish on a trae and seting it down on the tabel in frunt ov princess "uh sassy fran kood u ask guy furry 2 make sum thing 4 knite fred heer?" maid pepper asked "o girl i kno u dident just ask me 2 ask guy furry the BEST shef in this hole kinddum 2 make sum food 4 a randum knite u just fown on the site ov the path and hav u eeven red his profile? he is a merderer!" sassy fran sed "wat?!" knite fred sed "fran pls" maid pepper pleeded "no!" fran sed with a spin then left "i m so sry knite fr-" "u kno meow that i think a bowt it y is he eeven heer?" princess asked "well u will hav 2 marry sum1" maid pepper sed "...wat?" princess made a face like this ._. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

the room wus qwiet "u cant rule the kingdum by ur self" maid pepper sed "...gess i dident think a bowt that..." princess sed "...so is fred not sootabell?" "OV CORS FRED ISENT SOOTABELL" princess showted [switching frum the dining room 2 the kitchen] sassy fran froze and looked at guy furry "...did u heer that?" fran asked "o its probelly just a nother cat fite happening" guy furry sed fran then ran over 2 the door and peeked owt sassy fran lived 4 the droma "well do u wunt me 2 find a nuther cat 4 u?" maid pepper asked "OMG NOOOO! JUST LEEV ME A LONE" princess then stood up and started running 2 a door she then fell on her face "...princess?" "IM FINE" she got bak up and ran owt ov the door in 2 a hall way "o droma how u liv sush a short life" fran sed shuting the door maid pepper face pawed and sied "...yaaaaa i shood get going" knite fred sed as princess wocked down the hall way she saw apricot siting on the floow with a buket and spunge "apricot?!" "o hay princess wats up?" maid apricot sed princess sied "pepper wunts me 2 marry sum randum cat..." "well i meen...u r a princess u kinde ov hav 2 get marryed..." maid apricot sed "i kno but i just dont wunt 2...not yet" princess sed "ooooo princess~" maid pepper sed frum the uther side ov the door "...waaaaaat?" princess sed "i hav sumcat heer u mite wunt 2 c" "o is it a nuther randum knite?" princess rolled her eyes "no its a prince" maid pepper sed princesses eers perked up "...rly?" princess asked "yas" maid pepper sed princess opened the door 2 c prince bolt "hello princess" bolt sed as he bowed princess blushed "h-hi..." princess sed "...R U GOINA EET THIS FOOD ITS GETING COLD!" sassy fran yelled "PRINCESS WILL EET IT LATER" maid pepper yelled bak "UGH" sassy fran took the plates and stuff bak 2 the kitchen "...all rite s going 2 go on a date meow or sum thing?" maid pepper sed "ya y not?" bolt sed JUST THEN A DRAGON FLOO IN 2 THE CASELL BRAKEING THE WALLS "AHHHHHH" princess yelled as she woke up and looked a rownd the yard "...princess u all rite?" spots asked princess sied "...ya it wus just a dreem i gess..."

THE END


End file.
